


CMBYN Microfic : Water

by Samunderthelights



Series: CMBYN Drabbles : 2020 & 2021 [10]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, CMBYN Microfic Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Showers, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Oliver joins Elio in the shower.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN Drabbles : 2020 & 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017865
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: CMBYN Microfic Challenge





	CMBYN Microfic : Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [CMBYN Microfic](https://cmbynwritingfests.tumblr.com/post/640086030323761152/cmbyn-microfic-challenge-rules-guidelines), using the prompt 'Water'.

Elio jumps when he hears the bathroom door slam shut. He turns around, only to find Oliver standing there – already getting out of his clothes.

Without a word, Oliver steps into the shower, slamming his mouth against the younger man’s. Wrapping an arm around his waist to close any distance left between them.

The feel of Oliver’s body against his own making Elio feel like a teenager again. For a split-second reminding him of the first time they had touched each other.

Another hungry kiss - making Elio weak at the knees. The water cascading down on them.

“You’re home early.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
